The present invention relates to a datum plane setting device used for surveys and, more specifically, a datum plane setting device in which, by laser light emitted in the orthogonal direction with respect to rotary bodies, a plurality of rotating irradiated planes can be simultaneously formed.
Conventionally, a datum plane setting device is known as a device used when setting a flat horizontal datum plane on a side wall and pillars of architectural structures and setting a vertical datum plane on a floor, ceiling, and side wall of architectural structures.
As a typical datum plane setting device also known as a laser planer, a first prior art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei-6-313713.
In a datum plane setting device 30 of this type as shown in FIG. 10, a laser emitting portion 31 is arranged at the lowest portion of a bearing sleeve 32 which is disposed from top to bottom inside a casing.
And a composition is employed wherein, a laser light p emitted from the laser emitting portion 31 proceeds upward through a light guiding path 34 which is formed to penetrate the inside of a rotary body 33 in the vertical direction, reflects on a reflection prism (not illustrated) arranged inside a rotary head 35 at a right angle, and is emitted from a light irradiating port 36 to the outside.
Therefore, in order to accurately emit the laser light in the orthogonal direction with respect to the rotary body 33, it is necessary to set the relative positional relationship with high accuracy while there were problems in that if the device falls or drops at a construction site, the position of the reflection prism shifts and errors are often generated.
Also, because a composition is employed wherein, leveling adjustment is carried out by tilting the bearing sleeve 32 itself, parts with respect to the tilting mechanism of the bearing sleeve 32 (such as a sleeve supporting spring 38 and ball joint 39) are great in number and the composition is complicated.
Accordingly, there were not only problems in that errors often occurred and malfunctions were frequent but also drawbacks in that the relative relationship between operational (rotary) direction of a leveling adjustment screw 37 and tilting direction of the rotary body 33 (or rotating irradiated plane) was difficult to understand and there was a drawback in operability, as well.
Therefore, in order to solve the aforementioned technical problems, the present applicant made a proposal of a datum plane setting device 40 in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei-11-23274, in that a composition is employed, wherein a laser emitting portion is disposed inside the rotary head arranged to protrude from the casing to the outside.
The datum plane setting device 40, also referred to as a second prior art, as shown in FIG. 11, is provided in that, a casing 45, a unit 46 which is supported swingably against said casing 45, and a leveling adjustment mechanism 47 for leveling adjustment said unit 46.
And in the unit 46, a rotary body 50 consists of a shaft 43 which is rotatably supported by bearing blocks 49 and a rotary head 42 which is formed to integrate with said shaft 43 and be exposed from the casing, and a driving mechanism (a motor 48) for rotating this rotary body 50 are disposed and integrated.
In the rotary head 42, a laser emitting portion 41 is held and the rotary body 50 rotates, whereby a laser light emitted from the laser emitting portion 41 forms a rotating irradiated plane. As for a current-supplying means, it is contrived so that a brush current-supplying portion 51 is disposed onto the base section outer circumference of the rotary head 42.
According to the composition, the laser emitting portion 41 is accommodated and fixed inside the rotary head 42 and rotates with the rotary head 42 as one body whereby, a rotating irradiated plane can be formed, therefore, a datum plane measuring device 40 with a simple configuration, which allows to project an accurate datum plane (line) without errors, is simple and clearly understandable in operation, and has a wide application range, can be provided.
However, existing datum plane measuring devices including the aforementioned prior art are comprised in that only one rotating irradiated plane can be formed during one datum plane setting work, therefore, there was such an inconvenience in that both the irradiation plane of a horizontal plane and vertical plane cannot be set at the same time.
That is, where both the horizontal plane and vertical plane are set and an intersectional point of a horizontal line and a vertical line which were projected and formed on walls by each plane is determined, and furthermore, where three planes consisting of a horizontal plane, a vertical plane, and a plane orthogonal to both planes are demanded, it was necessary to work to put marks (marking work) in order.
Also, there have been problems in that, for a setting work of each plane, it is necessary to install a datum plane setting device so that a desired plane is formed and perform a leveling work for each time, thereby, a great amount of time and labor it required and when leveling a horizontal plane and leveling a vertical plane, it is necessary to place a device upright or on its side for use, thereby, the internal structure necessarily becomes complicated for avoiding interference and errors between members inside the device.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a datum plane setting device having a simple structure and whereby a plurality of datum planes can be set at one time with accuracy.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the following invention is employed.
A datum plane setting device comprising;
(1) a motor,
(2) rotary bodies which rotate in accordance with a rotary driving of said motor,
(3) rotary head portions which are formed on the tip end to form a plurality of orthogonal rotating irradiated planes at the same time.
(4) laser emitting portions which are accommodated inside said rotary head portions and rotate with said rotary heads as one body,
(5) a power source portion which supplies current for the motor and the laser emitting portion,
(6) a casing which accommodates at least the motor, the rotary shaft, and the power source portion,
(7) supporting members for horizontally supporting said casing thereof, and
(8) a level which confirms the horizontal level of said casing, and a datum plane setting device wherein,
(9) for the laser emitting portions, current is supplied from the power supplying portion via supplying brushes which contact current guiding paths provided to surround the rotary bodies,
(10) at least two or more rotary bodies are disposed so as to be orthogonal with each other and said plurality of rotary bodies are made to be rotatable at the same time.
According to the present invention, a laser emitting portion is accommodated inside a rotary head and rotary bodies comprising this rotary head are orthogonally arranged, whereby allowing to form a plurality of orthogonal rotating irradiated planes at the same time.
Also, promptly determining an intersectional point of each rotating irradiated plane becomes possible.
Furthermore, a datum plane setting device being comprised in that, for the laser emitting portion, current is supplied from the power source portion via supplying brushes which contact current guiding paths provided so as to surround the rotary body, whereby, for the laser emitting portion rotating with the rotary head (rotary body) as one body, a current supply is securely carried out from the power source portion which is arranged so as to be alienated from the rotary body. Additionally, where a plurality of rotary bodies are arranged, since a current-supplying means does not become complicated and current-supplying means do not interfere with each other, simplification in device structure can be attained.
That is, as a current-supplying means for the laser emitting portion in the datum plane setting device, according to the present invention, wherein a plurality of rotary bodies are arranged, the configuration is extremely preferable.
The invention further comprises a datum plane setting device wherein the rotary bodies include (1) a first rotary body fixed to a rotary axis of the motor and (2) one second rotary body or more which is structured so as to drive via a pulley formed on the rotary axis portion and a belt wound on said pulley.
According to the invention, by rotating a rotary axis of one motor, other second rotary bodies can be rotated at the same time, therefore, there is no need to provide a motor for each of the rotary bodies disposed in plurality and lighting of the device and simplification in the configuration can be attained.
A datum plane setting device as set forth in Claim 3 is structured in that a casing as described in Claim 1 through Claim 3 is supported slidably in X axis and Y axis directions by a predetermined positional adjusting unit.
According to the invention, since a positional adjustment of the casing inside of which such rotary bodies are accommodated can be performed in X axis and Y axis directions, a more accurate datum plane setting is allowed to be carried out.
The supporting members support the casing against a device installed surface such as a floor at four points in total forming a square shape, and one point of the supporting members is a fixing supporting member, another point on the diagonal line of the fixing supporting member is a buffering supporting member which applies force upward by an elastic member, and two supporting members on the remainder of the diagonal line are provided with a leveling adjustment screw for horizontal leveling up, respectively.
According to the invention, a horizontal leveling adjustment work of the casing performed before the datum plane setting work, is comprised in that, at two points on the approximately diagonal line of the casing, by operating to turn the leveling adjustment screws, leveling adjustment can be carried out, whereby, horizontal leveling of the casing is allowed to be easily and accurately performed.
Each of the rotary bodies may be freely attached and removed.
According to the invention, a rotary body can be attached in accordance with the number of desired rotating irradiated planes, therefore, the device is widely used for general purposes.
Also, where an undesired rotating irradiated plane exists, a corresponding rotary body is removed and simplification and lighting of the device are allowed to be attempted, and accordingly, great convenience is provided.